Iron Arrow
by Pegasusforlife
Summary: She had search for the man that ruined her life for years. Every day and sometimes all day. Her thoughts were only filled with vengeance towards this man. One day she finally had him tracked down and she was prepared. All it takes is one unexpected turn to make a much different path. Will she learn to regret this? Will she find the family she missed out on? Or love?
1. Chapter 1

\- - - - July 20 - - -

. . . the suit, bow, and arrows are ready. Adam Clide will pay for what he did to me and my family. When I find him I'll give him pain that he's never felt before. . . count on it.

\- Darcy (Bee) Oliver

\- - - - Iron Arrow - - -

Dary's brows were lowered as she put down her well used blue, pencil to the side of the worn notebook she wrote in. She looks up to her desk with many notebooks that contained information, and drawings of her inventions, already done, in the process, or to do.

Looking up she looked around the garage which also served as her workshop. There were 2 cars to the far side, and to the other side, there were tables and shelves. The tables had pieces of metal, tools, connecting pieces and other things. The shelves contained extra building supplies, more tools, and an average size sewing kit. Also in several places were robots with three little stick claws ( so they can grip objects). They were supposed to help her when she built things. Yeah, they're helpful, but they sometimes malfunctioned. Last scattered in places were done and in prosses projects.

Sighing Darcy got out of the black office chair and began walking to the large wall window when she heard a small whirring noise. Looking to the side, and realizing it was one of the robots. Even though the voice active robot didn't have a face Darcy could tell it was concerned.

" I'm fine." She said with a small smile. The robot seemed satisfied and powered down.

Darcy walked up to the wall window and pressed her head against the cool glass looking down at the crashing waves playing a game with the large rocks, and the hillside her house sat above. A shaky breath escapes her mouth as she looked up to the stars. "Daddy. . . Momma"- She laughed at herself a little for calling her parents what she would call them when she was 5-" I've got a tracker on him; I should have results soon. I know you wouldn't want me to do this, but I have to make him suffer for the way he made you, me... US suffer. I-"

A loud beeping cut her off and filled the once empty air. Knowing what the beeping meant Darcy dashed to a metal table that was actually clean ( amazing right). In the center on the table was a square that looks cut out, but she pressed the square into the table. The beep silenced, and futuristic light blue screens appear one by one.

The screens hovered reaching around the arched table, some hovered above the others. In the middle of the hovering screens, a big screen appeared. Looking into the middle screen it showed a map of Manhattan New York. She uses her fingers to swipe around the map until she found what's she was looking for. Suddenly there was a red dot in the bottom left corner of the screen, it was moving slowly through a well known, but sketchy alleyway.

Her brows lowered again as Darcy growled.

" Of all the gosh darn places. . . guess we all have to start somewhere."

Grabbing a small tracking device off from the side, Darcy started to download the information from the screen. It wouldn't take long for all the information to download so she started to get herself ready. Darcy grabbed her self-made leather suit, as she pulled her T-shirt off to put on the shirt of the suit her upper arm started to sting. She quickly grabbed it, as it got worse. She hissed from the pain her body was making up putting the back of her head against a wall. It ended. Letting out a few relieved breaths she finished getting ready.

First, she pulled on a navy blue high-neck halter top with a slightly lighter strip down the middle with a double point arrowhead symbol. Next, she pulled on her leather pants that were the same colors as her shirt. Pulling on her black knee-high boots, and black gloves where all her fingers were free besides the middle ( They went up to her elbows.) Darcy grabbed a black cape with a dark blue inside and pulled it on. Snapping the ends of the capes together, she styled her hair into a half french braid, half ponytail and her stubborn bangs stayed free of the braid ( the bangs would've fallen out anyway). Putting on a black mask with white lensed were the eyes were Darcy was done with her suit.

For the last part of prepping to go, Darcy grabbed several snap-on things. First several small ones that had knockout powder, explosive disc, etc. Snapping them on around her gloves, she then grabbed two larger ones snapping them around her boots she unsnapped the top and places a dagger in each of them then snapped the top closed. The daggers were only for emergencies if things got really bad. Last she grabbed two belts, snapping both on her waist, Darcy connected a quiver containing many different types of arrow-like exploding or nets and many others to her right side. On her left belt, she connects a strong, small magnetic panel. Grabbing her metal foldable bow she made and connected it to the magnetic panel.

A high pitched beep sounded the silence telling her the handheld device had exhausted the information from the computer. Grabbing it, she left the protection of her home. Flipping on her hood, Darcy was ready for revenge.

\- - - - Hooded Arrow - - -

Getting to the building where she was doing to watch the Adam Clide, proved to be difficult. Darcy had to dodge behind buildings, and other things to avoid confusion, and suspension from the people on the streets. Also, Darcy sometimes had no choice to walk in alleys that were lucky left alone. With this time she thought of her childhood and the tragedy that came with it. Of being trapped in the office building own by her father. Her mother (which she had always thought was hiding something from her) and herself were visiting the building when. . .

Darcy quickly shook the memory from her head, not wanting to think further of it. Finally, she reached the building taking out the bow from the magnetic panel, and with a forward jerk on her arm, the bow unfolded. Then Darcy took an arrow out that would act as a grappling hook. Shooting it the arrow landed over the ledge and stuck. Climbing up the rope with ease folding the bow and putting it back, she walks to the opposite side of where she stood.

Sitting on her toes on the 2-inch wall on top of the building she took the tracking device out of her back pocket. Scanning the slightly above darkness light alleyway she keeps checking and rechecking the small device in her hands. Her lips shaped into a small frown.

" He should be here!" Darcy scolded the lifeless device as if it would offend it. Looking at the small green screen, there was clearly a red, blinking dot on the screen where he should be standing. Shocker, there was no man. . . no Adam Clide.

Darcy growled.

Shifting her gaze back to the alleyway there suddenly a man in all black. When he walked in one of the dim rays of what was called lighting apparently. Maybe it was to give a spooky feeling, to make people avoid the place; Welp that didn't work for her! Anyways, Darcy could tell the jacket he wore was leather, and on the back in bold white words were CLiDE. ' Wow! Where did he get that? His old football team! Cliche! Doesn't he know that it totally gives him away? Idiot.' She thought to herself. When her amusing thought fades, her focus is back of Adam. He was at a metal door, Darcy knew it was time to take action. Taking one last look at the screen she stuck her tongue out at it.

" I'll fix you later." She scolded it. . . again, putting back in her back pocket.

Standing up Darcy took a few steps back then started running till. . . She jumped off the ledge with no hesitation. She held on leg straight in front in her the other she folded under her. Kicking the man in the back of the head his face slammed on the metal door causing a loud crashing noise. Almost immediately he turned, surprising her a little as he grabbed her and threw her into the building next to him. With the force he threw her with such force, the building wall broke, scratching her arms. The skin became raw and stung. Groaning, she stood in the dark, dusty, and abandoned building and dashed back out into the dimly lit alleyway. Before he could react, Darcy elbowed him in his stomach, making him hunch over. She quickly took out a taser ( just strong enough to make him fall to the ground.) and tased him in the back.

Adam let out a small yelp and fell to the ground, eyes squeezed shut.

" Was that the wrong taser?" Darcy asks herself a little shocked, " Whoops..."

Darcy was about to observe him, but something grabs her ankle and swung into a nearby dumpster. She grunted as she hit the side of the dumpster, leaving a dent. Looking up, Adam loamed over her, rage on his face. Now she finally had a real good look at him. His skin had gotten tan from the last time she'd seen him, which was, like, almost 7 years ago. Adam had scars and scratches all over his face, Darcy could care less. Then she saw the most horrible, yet humorous thing her eyes had witnessed that day. Adam had gotten himself a buzz cut! She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, good! you're still alive!" Darcy sarcastically remarked.

"Glad you're happy." He shot back.

"One more thing..." She began. Adam made a humming noise in response, "Your haircuts a joke!"

"What do-" Before he could finish, Darcy kicks him with both her feet into the wall he had thrown her into. There was another crashing sound. Darcy was honestly surprised that anyone hadn't either check this out or called the police.

Darcy stood and immediately noticed soreness in her back, for now, she brushed it off. Walking into the hole in the wall he created next to hers, Darcy looked down to his limp body. After a minute, Adam still laid still, his chest rising and lowering at a steady rate, Darcy grab one of the daggers from her leg and crouched down. Darcy held the dagger to his stomach. She had waited for this day ever since he trapped and killed her parents, but she wasn't going to stab him while Adams' eyes were closed. No, Darcy wanted to see the look of horror on his face, the same look her parent shared when they were being burnt alive.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's eyes snapped open. He grabbed her arm and held it away from him. Darcy heard a deep grunt. Looking up, she realized that the dagger had sliced him across the chest. He started to throw her over him. That's when she saw a pole sticking out. She tried to grab it, but that only ended in her cutting her hand open. Soon, she hit the ground and the weak floor broke under her, causing her and Adam to fall through.

As they fell, Darcy took out her bow and an arrow. She had been working on this arrow for a while now and had just perfected it. This was the best way to put it to the test.

She pulled the arrow back and when releasing it, the arrow flung forward and split into two being connected by a wire and wrapping around Adam's ankle. The arrow then stuck to the metal ceiling and Adam stopped in mid-air, upside down. Darcy was pleased that her invention had work, with the weight, of course. She tried it at home with Conner and other things, but she was ecstatic that it now worked almost perfectly!

She landed on her feet with her back facing him. Picking up the dagger that fell from her hand, then down with them. Turning, she walks to his face and held the sharp dagger to his side.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam questioned defeated.

It had been fun, but now it was time to be serious. Darcy's brows lowered,

"I thought you would remember. The naive, little girl's parents you murdered and got away with. You made a little, innocent, seven-year-old watch her parents BURN ALIVE!"

She removed her mask, showing her deep brown eyes in a bone-chilling stare, "I was that girl you used to watch every day for 3 years!"

She felt his eyes fix on her for several minutes till they went wide with realization, "Bumblebee. . . is that really you?"

Darcy growled, "Don't ever say that nickname again!"

"FIne, but why are you here?"

"Don't you know? I came here to avenge my parents. They trusted you." She spat.

"That's not my problem, now is it? Now, how 'bout you let me down-"

He let out a hiss in pain, as Darcy let the dagger go into his side. When he opened them, blood fell on the side of his face. She observed as he figured out what happened. She sorta couldn't believe that she was able to do it. In disappointment, his eyes didn't share the same fear that her parents' eyes shared, but can't have it all can you?

She gripped the dagger's handle again and removed the dagger from his side as he groaned. Opening one of the compartments on her gloved arm, Darcy took a pinch of tinted blue powder and threw it onto the blood covered dagger. Almost instantly, the blood on the dagger soaked into the powder. She brushed the blood-soaked powder off the dagger and onto the dirty ground.

" What is that stuff?!" Adam asked, shocked. Probably so he could use it for no good, "And where can I get it?"

" Ssh." Darcy hush rudely, " Keep talking and it will bleed more. I'm guessing you like to be alive for when the police find you."

" Idiot! You called the police?!" Adam shout

" No. . . Not yet." Darcy replied, " You are in fact wanted so this will help the police."

" This is true, but won't you get in trouble as well since y'know stabbed me." He remarked, " Plus I'll tell the police, then you'll get in big trouble."

" Not if you don't remember. "

" What do mean?"

No answer ever left Darcy's lips, but instead, she unsnapped one of the compartments on her gloves. She took a fistful of tinted blue powder and blow into his tan face. Only a minute later he fell into a deep slumber, she did a quick check on him by that Darcy slapped him in the face. He stayed unconscious, good she didn't need him to wake up on her again.

Zip-lining out of the hole and onto the ceiling was the arrow held him Darcy wrapped the strong line around her foot. She let herself hang upside down it felt natural since she did this at home with her aerial silks at home. Repeating the action of taking out powder from one of the snap-on compartments but this time this powder would get rid of her fingerprints. All while doing this she felt tense that some random person would walk in and catch her.

Darcy rubs the powder onto the arrow holding Adam up, she did for about two minutes till she stopped and unwrapped her foot. She released the string and flipped onto the ground then once again taking the string into a hand. Tugging onto the string attached to the arrow it began to loosen till she caught it. Darcy then quickly let go as it stung her palm remembering the slice. Hissing she flapped her hand rapidly to try and ease the stinging.

Quickly she grabbed the arrow off the ground with her opposite hand and placed it into the quiver. Running out of the dusty, dark and broken building Darcy began to climb the fire escape. She knew she wouldn't be able to shoot straight with the large open slice in her hand.

Upon reaching the top of the building she sat on the edge and observed her hand. It was pretty messed up with the large slit, and the tender skin surrounding it but luckily wasn't bleeding too badly. Not having any medical supplies on hand with her Darcy took off the glove on that hand and wrapped it around it. This makeshift wrapping would have to do till she got home, Conner would know how to really aid it and wrap it unlike herself.

Satisfied Darcy took a long, relaxing breath as all the tension left her chest. Adam was stopped and now was going to be put in jail, even if he didn't die it would be fine since her parent wouldn't want her to go that far. Before she headed to her home Darcy looked up into the stars as the cool night air brushed her arms making the scratches and scrapes ease somewhat. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this peaceful.

\- - - - Iron Arrow - - -

Standing Darcy stretched her arms and legs, finally ready to go home. Ready for her injuries to finally get aided properly. To tell Conner of her goal that would finally be able to check off.

Boom. Crush.

Sirens finally sounded that night, except they weren't coming her way instead just the opposite.

* * *

**( Sorry I forgot to put this A/N in the last chapter.) ****Hello, again my fabsome readers! Sorry, I was gone for so long, I sorta fell out of inspiration for writing, but I'm back! This, which is pretty obvious, is my new Marvel fanfic, which I hope will at least be a serval book series. Before anything else, I'd like to give a shoutout for Alex Trevor567**** and other friends of mine for reading, editing and suggesting on these two chapters. Last, I'm for the moment putting a hold on my fanfic of Rise Up I've lost interest/ inspiration for it for now. Now before I go I'd love creative criticism as well as suggestions! Thanks, stay wild, brave and free! **

**See you later :)**

**~Pegasusforlife **

**(P.S. I have another Marvel story in the works! Also, how many of you Marvel Nerds cried in Endgame if you have seen it! I did! " Love you 3000!")**


	3. AN

Hey, my fabsome readers! So as you already know I haven't updated in quite some time and I'm sorry for the wait. Unfortunately, I will not, but I wish I could be able to update for a while due to the fact that I'm moving. So in the cause of that my notebook -that I have the rough draft of the next chapter- is packed away. I apologize once more, and as soon as I get my notebook unpacked I will update the next chapter and continue the story.

A piece of info I thought y'all would enjoy is that I have serval new stories in the works! Some are marvel, one's legend of zelda and last fruits basket! So be ready for those in the future!

Before I go I want to thank all of you that followed/ favorited my story. I really, really appreciate it! Thank you soooo much! And as always Be wild, and free, and have many great adventures in life!

See ya later :) ~Pegasusforlife


	4. Chapter 3

Curiosity took over Darcy's thoughts as she walked towards the commotion until she walked straight into the edging of the building. Her balance took a turn and she flung her arms until she regained her balance. Calming her still heavily beating heart, she debated with herself to interfere with whatever was going on or to go home. Darcy thought _very hard _over the options until a smirk rose to her face. Darcy steps onto the short ledge of the building to the next and deciphers how far she'd need to run and jump.

Darcy backed up several feet from her previous standing place. Taking a reassuring breathe before she took off running, the air whistling in her ears. Reaching the edge she took her leap loving the feeling of the wind rushing past her ears her hood blew off, setting her hair free to dance in the wind. Darcy honestly felt like squirrel girl or spiderman as she flew between the rooftops. The moment soon ended as she fell short and fell. Her adrenaline kicked in and Darcy quickly grabbed the ledge her body slamming against the brick of the building. Grunting and ignoring the pain she lifted herself to the roof. Rolling over the ledge and landing on her hind and laid down taking deep breaths.

After her five she sat up and look at the roof she just jumped from. Staring at it her chest filled with excitement as she stood and did a little dance feeling like a little kid again. Darcy stopped herself and realized she still wanted to go to where the sirens were headed. Learning from her mistakes she successfully jumped the other roofs until she reached her desired location. Seeing the scene her excitement returned.

Spiderman was fighting what looked like a tank in the distance near the beach. Luckily the police hadn't shown themselves yet, giving her the advantage to keep secret a little longer hopefully. . .Anyway, from her point of view, she could see that Spiderman was struggling with the obviously higher-tech then a tank machine. Darcy was still set on inferring, but she would help him. Reaching to the panel she undid her bow and grabbed an arrow while setting her target. Knocking the arrow, pulling back she aligned the arrow and target. Waiting, waiting. . .releasing.

The arrow shot forwarded and let out a string connecting to where she sat to her target. Quickly Darcy connected the bow to the wire and zipped-lined to the ongoing fight scene. Near the end, she jerked her feet forward and the bow unlatched and folded, she connected the bow back to the panel. Of course to her luck she jerked herself a bit- a LOT too much a flew into a tree. Many grunts and groans later she found herself dangling headfirst from a branch.

_'Well done idiot'_ she thought to herself while lowering herself to the ground. Without much time to spare Darcy took off running towards Spiderman and the tank-thingy. Before she knew it, she was at the beach of safe ground and battlefield. Take that back it wasn't so safe as a metal object flew at her out of instinct she quickly dodges it. Looking back to the tank Spiderman was able to rip out part of the machine, luckily right were she needed it, the control panel. Smirking while she ran to a nearby ledge to get a better jumping range and pulling out an explosive arrow. Hoisting herself up onto the ledge Darcy waited for the right moment to jump.

Landing onto the metal machine it made a loud metal bang. The tank began to go blastic as the sensors found her on top of itself. She grabbed the edge of it with her badly wounded hand and gritted her teeth to push through the screaming, protesting of the pain. Quickly she pushed the button on the arrowhead with her thumb and jabbed it into the wires and control panels. The arrow began to beep as she jumps off of the tank. When she landed she realize how the world around her disappeared because the Spiderman was in front of her, and he stood in awe.

Spidey shook out of his awe. She observed his jaw move down for him to talk. She knew it would question, and for right now it was not the time. Darcy could hear the beeping speedy up in the background. He made a sound-

" Questions later," She interrupted, " running and living now."

Grabbing his hand she ran them to cover behind a near-by brick fence. The arrow blew off and went off with a boom echoing off the buildings surrounding the park. Darcy felt the gush of wind the explosion pushed. Leaning her head back on the wall she relaxed and then immediately tensed back up. Of course, there were falling metal pieces of the death coming at her and Spidey.

"Well just great!" Darcy let out a flow of cures as she reached into her a compartment of a glove.

"Wh-" He stopped short as she guesses he saw the metal pieces. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him tense up a bit. Just as Darcy was about to place the force-field disc on the ground arms wrapped around her. A blush creeps to her cheeks no boy had ever held her in a protective hold. Still, her brows furrowed.

" Let go of me," She tried to slide out but his hold held strong, " Parker we'll be fine!"

At the mention of Darcy using his real name, he jumped back enough for her slip out. Quickly she slapped the disc on the dark green grassy ground. Pushing a button it glowed blue and the field surrounded them. The metal fell onto the field and not them. She mentally patted her back that it worked and they weren't dead. Goosebumps danced on her arms as the metal bashed against the field, reminding her of the fire. . .the burning wood.

Darcy shook her head as if it would shake the thought out. Peter looked at her, she could tell.

"Are-"

She gave him a shushing finger and he quieted immediately. After minutes of sitting in silence, Darcy could feel the awkwardness settled. Right there in the dome keeping them from injury physically; but not the mental wound of awkward silence. . .Ugh, she groaned mentally to herself.

\- - - - Iron Arrow - - -

The last piece fell, and she quickly put down the barrier. Darcy was more relieved to get out of the confined space than she realized. Dusting her bottoms off she turned to Peter. He was taking off the spider-man mask since everyone had left due to the blow. Darcy smirked while the mask slipped off. His face was written with confusion and shock. She and he stood like that for several good, solid minutes.

Peter parker shook from his shock, literally. His bangs fell into his face once he was done. A blush crept to her cheeks and ears, and she hated the butterflies in her stomach. Darcy didn't like to think that he looks like an adorable cinnamon roll. He looked up at her and ran a hand through his hair to bring the hair from out of his eyes. '_Crap! That's hot-' _Darcy stopped the thought, she wasn't here to catch feelings. Mentally she slapped herself. Also everything else of punishing stupidity.

" H-how," Peter brought her up from her lists of metal self-punishment

" How do you know my name."

She brought every ounce of confidence back. Pushing the fluster-self away as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Darcy sensed him tense underneath her touch.

" Peter," She sighed and smirked, " I'll never tell you."

" But-" Peter's voice cracked before he stopped. She pulled her hand off as it began to fill weird. Her train of thought was still going in every direction. Worst off all she couldn't stop it from doing just that. She stood there trying to catch it.

" Sooo," He spoke again, " are we just gonna stand here or what?"

Darcy jumped at the sound, " N-no. . . . It was good to meet you in person."

She took out her bow, then another zip-line arrow. Darcy turned back to him before retreating the situation. She gave him a solute of goodbye accompanied with a crooked smile. Shooting to a nearby building she connects her bow.

" Bye. "

Starting with a jog she turned it into a run. Soon her feet lifted off the ground and the bow took over moving forward. Darcy felt her chest untighten as she moved father from Parker. Letting out a breath of relief her mind wander. Like it had done so many times tonight in the very presence of Peter. What does it mean? Why had she acted so tonight? Her mind wonder in the solution of reasons all failed. After more thought, she came up with a sensible one. It had to be because it was the first time meeting an official part-time avenger. Darcy just knew it wasn't because she was developing feelings. There was no way. She wouldn't allow it.

Exhaustion finally hit her from all the all-nights she had pulled over the week. Despite Conner's protests and concerns. Darcy was used to them, they had become routine. Unfortunately, from the habit, it was hard for her to sleep at night now. Unless she passed out. A feeling of excitement come over her to get home and asleep.

Suddenly something wrapped around her arms. The strange white and sticky thing pulled forcing her arms to her torso. Darcy was jerked again pulling her backward. In those seconds she couldn't think and soon her head banged on something hard. Blackness with creeping over her vision. In the saw a blurred red and blue body.

Darcy didn't have the energy to think for a curse towards him. Before she completely knocked out she heard:

_"Whoops, sorry."_

And her bow crushed to the ground.


	5. Chapter 4

Darcy's head felt like it was smacking against a brick wall repeatedly. As far as she could tell the pounding wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Her eyelids felt heavy, annoying as she lifts her pairing orbs to a blurry world. Surrounding her vision objects and figures stood, her head pounded in protest to identify them. Darcy knew her head told her not to she strained to figure out what it was that surrounded her. With every strain, a pound of pain follows suit. Eventually, Darcy gave in to the pounding and sat in soreness, pouting mentally like a silly child to her inability.

Letting out a frustrated breath Darcy went to get out of the chair. She started to stand only her wrist forced her to sit back down on the metal chair. Now she noticed the roughness of rope on her wrist. _Wait what time is it? Where am I?_

_There is only one logical conclusion, I'm gonna die. . .What in the literal crap happened? _

Sitting their exhausted and in pain the usual calmness she mostly felt left and her chest constricted. In a matter of seconds, her breathing turned ragged, sweat dripped down the back of her neck. Her tears were threatening to spill over. _Home_. She desperately wanted home. A safe home. Home with waiting arms. Home, not a house. . .

_I want to go home!_

Blurry was still all the world around her. _Useless! _Snapping the world dark she wouldn't face what she could not fix. With her chest still tight and breaths still ragged and slow her normal ordered thought left and ran for the hills. She hated this. She wanted it to stop. . .please.

\- - - - Iron Arrow - - -

Breathe after quick breath. In and out. In and out. Darcy's breathing started to become longer and regular. One more deep breath, slowly, carefully she opened her deep brown orbs to a reassuringly clear vision again. Looking around the area there were scatters of tools and bits of metals. Machinery also took a major portion of the room she held captive. In almost a disturbing way it reminded her of her workshop at home.

This didn't look like a murders house. Grinding her teeth she cursed her existence due to the reason she couldn't remember want happened the night before. If Darcy could recall the events it would make this annoyance that much better. _Wait,_ Conner must be so worried right now. Darcy puts him through this too much, she just couldn't seem to stop. Though she never went out doing this and to get kidnapped; but then again he had to see it coming eventually. Hopefully mentally prepared himself too.

Wishing there was something to do, yet there was nothing she could do. Can't make good escape buddies with a stupid, metal, foldable, cheap, finger-pinching, loud chair. Sitting there, growing restless a quieted conversation perk to her ear. _How did I not notice?_ One voice stood out and the affairs of last night came to her. . .

Parker.

Thinking about it he did inquire quite a bit about who she was, never really gave him a direct answer. She loved to tease, and the look on his face- _Stop it!_ Sighing and feeling her cheeks burn Darcy took a look. Manhattan, New York was clear and sparkling out the large window. A killer wouldn't want his victim staring out a window. All the world would see her and call the police. Oh, how she didn't want the police to be called. Everything was going so well till she just had to intervene with Peter, the spandex boy would have been just fine! Darcy would've been secret for longer! Peter Parker would've not caught her in his all-to-convenient webs. Knocking her out and-

_Oh. . . ._

Hitting her like a rock she knew where she was. Avengers Tower, no killers creepy and sick basement. Darcy cringed at her stupid-ness. She felt the weight of foolishness set its pretty-little self on her shoulders for her (stupid) former thoughts, but in her defense she was half-blinded. Still, it didn't ease the burden of second-hand embarrassment. Darcy had to get out fast, no one can know her identity and what she did. These were the big boys no some stupid man in the ally. She really could not go toe to toe with the Avengers today.

Slowly and quietly as Darcy possible, she lifted her leg in hopes of straining to grasp a dagger. With the dagger to cut herself free and sneak away from the members of the Avengers without notice. Then when she's long gone, they will feel awestruck in how they let a 15-year-old girl get away from them. Darcy bit her lip to keep from laughing at her genius plan, yet with the luck of today, she wasn't sure.

Inches away from her desperate fingers a surge of excitement lept, and flipped throughout her chest. Her other leg straightens out pushing her back creating an awful screeching noise filling the entire room. Freezing in instant regret as the conversation shushed and turned heads towards her. Her brows lowered frustrated, pissed and clutch her teeth together.

Darcy quietly hissed, "Fudge-y nuggets."

Turning her head away from the group. Right now, she couldn't face them confidently while she is flustered from her trillionth mistake.

" Everyone!" Someone bellowed, " The fair maiden has finally awoken!"

" We all see that point break."

Guessing on the language of the first person that spoke, it was Thor. He wasn't a Norse myth no longer when he first crashed in New Mexico and when his brother Loki attacked New York.

Letting a long breath out she looks up at all of the Avengers, they all stood there looking at her. Every one of them was dress to their finest in casual clothing, guess she wasn't seen enough of a threat to get the suits. Peter caught her eye, he was still in his full spiderman suit, mask on? Has he not told the Avengers his identity. If so or not, count on her to figure out soon enough.

"Must we keep her a secret much longer?" Thor inquired, " We could simply remove her mask and be done with this."

A sandy blonde man replied, "As of right now we're going to respect her privacy, but if things get sticky we will."

The famous Captain America, earth's first avenger since 1942, or known by his friends Steve Rogers.

"Oh, I see." Thor agreed.

As if telepathically every one steps forward with no less than 2 feet between her and them. Scanning their faces they either were serious or bored, yet no less they looked down at her given the height difference. A good solid 3 minutes passed of awkward staring, thick enough to take a knife and cut and get a good loaf of awkwardness! Everybody's favorite treat!

"Sooooo, are we just going to stare at her?" a man with spiked brown hair questioned, " Or is someone going to step up and interrogate our captive?"

Hawkeye as his official superhero name was, but he was Clint Barton. The man with just a bow and arrow personally inspired her to take up archery! Besides, the most incredible thing was that he was still doing his job after he went deaf again. He was deaf before, but after an event, he regained his hearing, yet soon arrows were shoved into both ears. Making Clint deaf again.

Short, dark and curly hair with glasses spoke up, "Don't phrase it like that."

The incredible hulk! After Bruce Banner's lab accident, he could no longer be okay with tempers. Any form of anger-ish nonsense or else big green guy comes out! _Yikes! _

"If you want to start then get on with it," Steve suggested

Clint thought for a moment, " No that not what I do. Besides I thought we were having Tony doing it."

All at once the heads of the heroes turned to him. Darcy couldn't help but be entertained by this. Did they think she lived under a rock? Anyway, they honestly they weren't too over the top-secret about their identities. I mean Tony Stark admitted it to the entire press once he returned from captivity.

"Clint. . ." A woman with short red wavy hair muttered under her breath

The Black widow, Natasha Romanoff starting as a spy. Then came to S.H.E.I.L.D as the first woman avenger and absolutely rocking it!

Breathing through her nose in a laugh while a smirk grew on her face. Finally, now that Barton had made this perfect she'll lay it on them. She knew all along, S.H.E.I.L.D should update their security system on files sometime. Besides that everything else was completely secure and keep safe. Waiting for a moment later she could help but think of the faces that they would bear on their face once she broke the ice on them. She laughed mentally again, everything was quiet. Its time. _That was dramatic, all that __**Its time **__stuff. _

Clearing her throat for effect, " I hate to break it to-"

Tony looked her way, " Look she speaks!"

Everyone looked again. He was about to say more but rude as it is Darcy interrupts him.

" Shut it, tin man!"- He looked in a way hurt but amused-" As I was saying, I hate to break it you peoples who are glaring daggers at Bow and arrow man, but I already knew each and every one of your identities before he said, 'Tony'."

She saw Bruce tense his shoulders in surprise. Peter also cocks his head in interest, but he of all people should believe her. Darcy knew his identity without any hesitation! He remained silent waiting for this to play out.

Natasha tilted her head upward ever so slightly, " How do you plan to prove that?"

Feeling the need to she as well tilted her head, mimicking the black widow, " Well to start this all off you are Natasha Romanoff, starting as a spy before becoming a hero for Nick Fury and S.H.E.I.L.D. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's right," Natasha agreed, " Now how did someone like you figure that out?"

" You knew the quote," Darcy asked dodging the question, " A magician never reveals her secrets."

Was Darcy being an annoyance to the most powerful people in Manhattan? Yes. Could it get her hurt? Probably. Did she care? Nope, not in the slightest. Would Conner care? That was a big yeup! Natasha looks at her with a stare sending frost and icicles her way, obviously mad. The stare scared the shiz out of Darcy. Scared her enough that before she knew her big mouth was yapping away.

" Alright, alright!" Darcy caving into the stare.

Natasha backed up from looking into her eyes. A smirk was on her lips, satisfied that she complied. Darcy hated that she had to give one of her secrets, but it was better than getting bitten by the black widows bite again.

" I hack into S.H.E.I.L.D files on identities to confirm my guesses on who you people were. Honestly, they should fix that if a person my age can get in-Please don't look at me that way again!

"You got into S.H.E.I.L.D files!?" Steve almost shouted

"Yes, yes I did."

Clint crossed his arms, " Honestly, that's impressive."

Steve gripped the bridge of his nose, " If Nick Fury figures out he will snap our caps."

"_Snap our cap?_" Tony half laughed, " What's that supposed to mean capsicle?"

" We use to use in the '40s when someone would get angry," Steve informed almost embarrassed. Tony chuckled, Darcy did hear a few others quieted ones around the room.

"Its habit."

Thor cleared his throat, sounding like small thunder rolling, " Stark are you going to inquire this maidan quite yet."

" Okay, Okay," Tony stepped forward. " Now that the weird but true facts are done, I'll interrogate her."

* * *

**Hello, my geeks and peps! I'm back, finally. Sorry, this took so long life and I sent a good amount of time on this one. I hope it shows. I should be about to post a new update fairly quickly next time. Also, I suck at getting the personality of other already existing characters when I write them so if they seem a bit OOC I am so sorry! Anyway if there anything you wanna suggest in the comments feel free. Also, tips would be nice. Thanks! Be wild and free **

**See ya later :)**

**~Pegasusforlife **


End file.
